


"Sometime I'm Scared That You're Just Using Me" (OverPan)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: “ sometimes i’m just scared that you’re just using me. ” with OverPan if thats okay?





	

It was these quiet times he enjoyed most when the acid rains came, and they were stuck inside for days with nowhere to be, no one expecting them, and nothing to do but enjoy being with one another. 

Trepan lounged on top of his much larger lover small fingers tracing unnamed patterns along flat planes of plating. “Want to hear something silly?” The grunt of Overlord’s reply vibrated through Trepan’s plating making his spark feel fuzzy, or at least that’s the excuse he told himself. “Sometimes I’m scared that you’re just using me. That once you get what you want from me, you’ll be gone and forget all about me.” 

A large hand settled across his back like a heated blanket. The perfect size, the perfect warmth, the perfect weight. “That is silly. Rest now, I think the rain is slowing, and we’ll have to leave soon.” 

Trepan folded his hands across Overlord’s chest and lay his head down. “Yeah, silly” The large hand squeezed him gently before returning to the mech’s side. “Right, rest.” He listened to the large spark beneath his head humming and allowing himself to get lost in the comfort of its noise.


End file.
